1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport system and execution method therefor in wafer factories, and more particularly to a transport system with an alarm function and execution method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Wafer cassette transport in wafer factories is executed by an automatic overhead track transport system. The transport system includes overhead tracks and a plurality of vehicles sliding on the overhead tracks. The wafer factories have a plurality of machine stations, a plurality of wafer cassette storage areas and a plurality of wafer cassette storage platforms located below the plurality of overhead tracks. The vehicles are used for transporting wafer cassettes between the wafer cassette storage areas.
Since the transport systems operate for 24 hours, the hardware devices in the transport systems, for example, sliding mechanisms, detectors, or chargeable batteries, are easy to have faults in the long operation. When the hardware devices have faults and cannot go on working, the vehicles immediately stop on the overhead tracks. So engineers must immediately repair the hardware devices to normal so that the vehicles can go on running on the overhead tracks, which causes that the stability of the whole system is low and the inactive vehicles affect the transport rate of other vehicles thereby reducing work efficiency of the whole system
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.